Toy Story 4
by bookwormbelle91
Summary: Take two of my version of TS4. Starting at the scene of when Bo and Woody go to find Forky. AGAIN, DO NOT READ IF YOU HAVEN'T WATCHED THE MOVIE!
1. Taking the leap

***Alright guys! So I am back with my Toy story 4 story. Like I said, I can't rewrite the entire movie because it was just too perfect. So I am trying it again, but this time, I am starting with the one scene that I pictured to be darker than I expected it to be, which is when Gabby Gabby tries to take his voice box, and then going from there. So here it take two of TS4!***

"Wait, me?" Woody said. He turned and looked across the way at Gabby Gabby's cabinet on the other side.

"Oh, didn't I tell you? Bo said, slapping him on the back. You're going with him!"

"I, I am?" Soon the shaking cowboy was on the back of Duke Caboom's bike and tied to a spool of thread held by Buzz.

"Oh come on, Woody. Duke is the best at this."

"Yeah...at crashing!" Woody said.

"Buck up, sheriff! We're wasting time!" Ducky shouted. They looked up and saw that the dummies had walked away.

"GO!" Bo said. Bunny hit the lever of Duke's launcher and they took off. It was all going well until Duke had a flashback of his old owner shaking his head.

"I, I can't do this! I'm sorry, Roshan!" Duke sobbed, lowering his head.

"No, no!" Woody lifted the stuntman's head and the bike flew off the shelf, headed straight for the cabinet door. Just as Woody suspected, the bike crashed and the cowboy fell, thankfully grabbing the handle. Duke hit the floor and chased away the cat. Bo traveled down to Woody with the key and they went inside.

"Forky? Forky, where are you?" The cowboy whispered.

"Girls?" Bo called out, for her sheep had been taken by the crazy doll too. They heard noises coming from Gabby Gabby's box. Inside, giggling, was Forky.

"Oh Forky, there you are!" Woody said, picking him up. Bo stared, dumbstruck.

"Wait...he's literally a spork?" She asked.

"It's a long story, Bo. I'll tell you later, let's go!" "Hello Woody, Bo. So nice to see you again." Gabby said.

"Where are my sheep, Gabby?" Bo asked.

"You'll get them back. First, I just want to talk."

"Yeah, with my voice box!" Woody snapped. Two other dummies surrounded them. Bo swung her crook and hit Benson. Her sheep were hanging onto his backside with their teeth. She got them off and went to attack another henchmen. From the shelf, Buzz saw that they were in trouble and yanked on the rope around Woody's waist, pulling him out.

"Don't let Woody leave!" Gabby cried. Benson grabbed onto his pull string, trying to pull him back.

"Bo! Bo, help me!" Buzz shouted. Bo grabbed her sheep and slide down the rope back to the shelf and helped him try to pull Woody back to them. Forky was tight in the sheriff's hands. Another tug from Benson made the cowboy yelp and he accidentally dropped the spork. Thankfully, Duke came around the corner and picked him up

"No! Fork...OW!" Woody screamed as Benson yanked him back. He could hear the fabric starting to tear and the pain was starting to become excruciating.

"Jetson, cut the rope!" Benson shouted. Another dummy jumped down from the top of the cabinet, drew a pair of scissors out of thin air and cut the rope, sending Bo and Buzz backwards into Ducky and Bunny. Woody flew back straight and Benson caught him, placed a hand over his mouth, and threw him to the floor.

"Toss me those scissors, now!" The dummy shouted. Jetson tossed them up to him and started cutting out Woody's voice box.

"Benson, no! Wait! Gabby said. That's not how we were going to do this!"

"You want a kid, don't you?" Gabby was taken back, but stayed silent. "That's what I thought." Benson then reached into Woody's back, grabbed onto the circular box and yanked it out, making the poor cowboy gasp.

"NO!" Bo yelled. Benson chuckled and pushed the cowboy off the shelf.

***Yes, I gave Benson a voice and made him the bad guy! That's what I noticed in TS4. There wasn't really a ****villain**** in this one. Sure Gabby Gabby started out as one, but in the end, she was just a misguided doll. And I am keeping her that way, which you'll see in the next chapter. Till next time!***


	2. Gabby's story

***Howdy! Chapter two is up. Thank you for those who comment with nice remarks. I am not trying to redo TS4, just my version of the ending. Its not going to be good, its a work of fiction. Thanks!***

"WOODY!" Buzz yelled. He jumped off the shelf and took off towards his friend, with Bo right on his heels. The cowboy was lying on his side, his eyes closed. "Woody. No, no, wake up buddy."

"Buzz, look at this." Bo said. She pointed to his back. Buzz looked and gasped. There was a huge hole in Woody's back where his voice box was.

"Oh no. Come on, sheriff. Open your eyes." Woody groaned and turned towards them.

"It's gone, is, isn't it?" He asked.

"Yes Woody, it's gone. Bo said, touching his cheek. I'm so sorry." She and Buzz carefully turned him and lay him on his back.

"Its, it's not your fault. Ah!"

"No, it's my fault." Gabby Gabby said, stepping toward them. Bo lunged at her and slammed her up against the shelf.

"You greedy, sneaky little witch! Do you realize what you've done?!"

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean any harm!"

"Your henchmen literally ripped Woody's voice box out of his back! Benson took it by sheer force, all because you wanted it for yourself! Why? Why do you need his when you have your own?"

"Because mine doesn't work!" Bo was taken back, starring at her. Buzz, who had helped Woody to a sitting position, Ducky, Bunny and Duke all stared at her too.

"What are you talking about, scary doll?" Ducky said.

"I was a defect straight out of the box. Gabby explained. I was thrown into a box and donated to the store. For years I sat on the shelf, and a few times kids have picked me up, but once they heard my voice box, they put me back. I was humiliated. I've been here ten years, hoping one day I'd wake up and it would be repaired so that I can be with my one true kid, Harmony."

"Wait a minute, you mean the shopkeeper's granddaughter?" Duke asked.

"Is she your owner?" Buzz asked.

"No, but I want her to be. She is the perfect kid for me, always coming here, pretending to have tea parties with the play tea set over on the table. I've been practicing with her, hoping that she'll take me home and have tea parties with me. But I know she'll never want me, not with how my voice box is now. When Woody came in and I heard that his worked, I saw it as my chance to be loved by a child." Bo's face softened; she felt sorry for Gabby. Lowering her crook, she released Gabby from her hold. "I never wanted to hurt Woody. I was going to ask nicely for his, make a trade. I'm so sorry." She held out the voice box to Bo. The shepherdess reached out to take it, but stopped when she heard a soft voice.

"She can have it." Bo turned and saw Woody, who was now standing, looking at her.

"Woody, what are you doing?" Buzz said.

"Yes, what are you doing?" Bo asked. Woody moved Buzz's arm from around his waist and walked over to Gabby.

"You can have my voice box, Gabby. Just let me have Forky and it's yours."

"Are you sure?" Gabby asked. Woody nodded yes. "Thank you, Woody. Benson!" The dummy came over to Gabby. "Say your sorry to Woody, right now."

"I'm sorry." Benson said.

"Thank you. Now, kindly sew his back, please." As Benson led Woody over to the sewing machine, Bo and Buzz looked at each other.

"Are you wondering the same thing I am?" Buzz asked.

"You bet I am. What was that about? Woody would never give up his voice box." Bo said.

"We'll ask him after he gets fixed." They followed Gabby and the other dummies, hoping that Woody was going to be alright.


	3. Lost

**Hi guys! So I'm posting chapter three tonight, but I won't be able to post anything for this or any of my stories till probably late Saturday. I'll be away from my computer till then for a wedding. I hate to leave you guys hanging till then, but trust me, it will be worth it!***

It took a minute for Woody's eyes to adjust to the bright glow of the lamp as Benson finished stitching his back. Looking in the mirror across the way, he saw the long stitch, but sighed when he saw no familiar loop of his pull string. Next to him, Gabby Gabby was testing out his voice box, now equipped with voice disc.

"Hi there! I'm Gabby Gabby!" The voice box said. Gabby squealed with glee. "Oh it works! Thank you, Woody! Thank you so much!" She gave the cowboy a hug just as Bo and Buzz came over with Forky.

"Woody, why did you do that?" Bo asked. Woody looked over at Gabby, who was dancing in a circle.

"Because, for the last year, I've been exactly where she is." Woody said sadly.

"Woody..." Buzz began to say.

"Don't start, Buzz. It's no use trying to ignore it. Bonnie hasn't played with me in over a year. She, she's forgotten about me. I thought that when Andy passed us over to her, it would be the same as it was with him, but it's not." Woody turned back to her. "I thought that if I tried to help her that, that she would see me. I mean, I was made to help a child, but, I didn't realize it would be this hard. I just, lately I've been feeling, I've just been feeling so..."

"Lost. Bo said. You've been feeling lost. Oh Woody." She ran to him and threw his arms around his neck, hugging him. "Why didn't you say something earlier?"

"I was so focused on getting back Forky that it didn't seem important. I, I just wanted to do right by Andy and be there for Bonnie. That's why I'm still clinging to him. He trusted me to take care of her, but she, she just doesn't want me. I, I don't know what to do, Bo." Suddenly Forky cried out excitedly.

"Oh, look! It's happening!" Forky squealed. They heard the chime of the bell as Harmony came into the shop. She was looking around at the toys when she heard a girls voice.

"Hi there! I'm Gabby Gabby!" Harmony turned and saw Gabby Gabby sitting by the play table. The girl picked her up and stared at her. Then she shrugged her shoulders and tossed her into a wooden bin.

"Oh snap." Ducky said.

"That's just cold." Bunny said.

"What happened? Forky said. I thought she was supposed to be her toy." Woody walked towards the bin and climbed up over the edge.

"Gabby?" He asked. He looked down at the sad doll, who was turned away from him.

"You can have your voice box back if you want to. Gabby said, sadly. I don't need it anymore." Woody sighed and climbed into the box next to her.

"Gabby, I'm sorry about Harmony. So she wasn't the right kid for you, but we'll find you the perfect kid."

"Go away, Woody."

"Listen Gabby, a smart, wonderful toy once told me there are plenty of kids out there. Sometimes change can be good. You just have to open your eyes and seek it out." Bo smiled and walked over to the bin.

"He's right, Gabs. Don't waste your life on a shelf like I did. Go out and find your own happiness." She said.

"In fact, I know my little girl Bonnie would love to adopt you."

"Really? I would like that very much!"

"But she's all the way over in the RV park! How are we going to get to her in time?" Buzz asked. Woody thought for a minute.

"Buzz, your the fastest. Take Forky and get back to the RV. Met us back at the carousel. Go, go!" Buzz grabbed Forky and ran out of the shop. The cowboy turned to Bo and the others. "Come on guys, let's go. We need to move fast." They rushed out the back and onto the roof.

***OMG I want to see this movie again!***


	4. Change of plans

**Howdy everyone! I am back! Sorry I've been on kind of a hiatus. I was away for three days at a wedding and then work and other priorities got in the way, but I am back with a new chapter! I am writing one more chapter and then I have a follow up story after that I'm planning. It will take place after the movie, so be on the lookout. In the meantime, enjoy chapter 4!***

At the RV park, Jessie and the others had tried everything to keep Bonnie and her parents from leaving. Jessie even went as far as poking a hole in the tire with a nail.

"Oh forget it, there is no way we are ever going to get to them!" Potato Head shouted.

"Come on guys, we haven't thought of everything!" Jessie cried.

"I don't know why we just don't go with my plan." Buttercup said.

"For the last time, Butters, we are not getting dad arrested!" Dolly shouted. Jessie slapped her forehead and groaned. Why did Buzz have to leave? He always knew what to do and how to help her. Suddenly, she heard a knock on the window. Turning, she saw her spaceman.

"Buzz!" She cried, opening the window. She wrapped him in a tight hug and kissed him. "Oh thank goodness you're back! And Forky! Wait, where's Woody? Why isn't he with you?"

"We have a situation, Jessie. Woody needs our help." Buzz said. He turned to the others. "We need to get back to the carnival, fast!"

"How do we do that? Mom and Dad are about to leave!" Hamm cried.

"GPS navigation ready." A voice said. Jessie looked up and saw that Mom had turned on the GPS. A wide smile stretched across her face.

"Hey, I just got an idea."

"No, no way! There is no way I'm doing this, Peep!" Duke argued. The crew had managed to find a way out of the antique store and onto one of the Ferris Wheel baskets. They needed to get across to one of the game booths and they needed Duke to do his famous jump. A rope was tied to his bike as he continued to argue.

"Duke, come on! You're the only one who can do this jump. You landed the last one." Bo said.

"That was four feet! This is forty! And I didn't land it, I crashed!"

"That's what your good at! Woody said. If you can crash once, you can do it again, it just has to be through that hole all the way over there. Come on, Duke! You can do this!" Duke thought for a minute and then smiled.

"Yes-I-Canada! Stand back!" He took off like a jet plane and jumped. Sailing through the air, he stood on top of his bike, arms out and eyes closed. "This is for you, Reshon." Finally, he hit one of the lights on the booth and landed on the other side. "Nailed it." Back on the ferris wheel, the others cheered.

"Alright, our turn. Go, go!" Woody said. Ducky and Bunny went first, and then Woody extended his hand out to Gabby and they went, and Bo held onto her sheep following him.

"Come on, we're almost to the carousel!" Bo cried when they got to the other side. They rushed across the roof of the booth, but Gabby saw something that made her stop and look over the edge. Woody stopped and turned toward her.

"Gabby?" He joined her and saw, to his horror, a little girl, crying.

"I think she's lost." Gabby said. Then she looked at him. He read her face and he knew instantly what she wanted to do.

"Are you sure?" Gabby nodded. Bo came over, saw the little girl and gasped. She looked at Woody.

"Change of plans." Bo nodded and they climbed down the side of the booth. The three of them stood together. "Are you ready, Gabby?" The doll nodded again and walked out into the open so the girl would see her. Woody then signaled to Ducky and Bunny.

"Winner winner..." Bunny said.

"Chicken dinner." Ducky said. Bunny rolled a baseball out past the girl and the girl followed it as it hit Gabby Gabby's foot. The girl walked over and picked her up.

"Hello there. Are, are you lost too?" The girl said, sniffling. She pulled the string on Gabby's back.

"I'm Gabby Gabby, will you be my friend?" The girl held Gabby close to her.

"Don't worry, I'll help you." She turned and got the attention of a security girl. The two walked off and the crew followed them to the carousel where the girl's parents were talking to another security guard. The girl shouted for her mom and the three were reunited. They started to walk away and Gabby looked up at the others, mouthed 'thank you' and nestled into the neck of the little girl.


	5. To infinity and Beyond

***Last chapter! Now this is what I was hoping for in the movie! Sorry if I made it too corny, I'm a sucker for cute romantic things!***

"Wow. We actually did that." Duke said, as the girl walked away with Gabby. He turned to Ducky, Bunny and Giggles and they all cheered, hugging and laughing. Woody glanced over at Bo, who was smiling back at him. He flashed back a smile. Now he understood why she like the lost toy life and the purpose it gave her. Maybe, just maybe...His thoughts were interrupted by sirens and the sound of police officer. He saw the RV coming into the carnival with two cop cars behind it.

"Pull over the vehicle, now!" An officer said.

"Stop!" Buzz shouted. The RV jerked and stopped by the side of the carousel. The awning came out and Buzz waved to Woody. "Hey, where's Gabby?"

"She found another little girl." Ducky said.

"Mission accomplished then. Come on, Woody." The cowboy stared at him before looking away.

"Hey. Bunny said. So, so long cowboy."

"Yeah, happy trails, partner." Woody nodded his head at them and then felt Billy, Goat and Gruff bump him. Kneeling down, he pet each one of them.

"Take care of her, girls." He said to them. When he stood up again, a sad pair of baby blue eyes were staring back at him.

"I, um...it was good to see you again, Woody." Bo said softly. Woody didn't know what to say. He couldn't believe he was saying goodbye to her again.

"Bo, I...I don't..." Just then, she wrapped her arms around his neck and hugged him. Startled at first, he soon wrapped his arms around her, pressing her close to him. On the awning, Jessie had come up beside Buzz and watched as her brother and best friend. She turned to Buzz and looked at him. He nodded, for he knew exactly what she was thinking. Woody climbed over the ledge of the carousel. Bo raised her hand, caressed his cheek, and then adjusted his hat.

"Goodbye Woody." She said softly.

"Goodbye Bo." He whispered back. Climbing down, he hung his head down low so Buzz wouldn't see his face. He was thankful that he couldn't produce tears, for they would be falling for sure. He turned and looked back at Bo. He finally got to see her again after all this time and he was leaving her again for what? A kid who didn't even know he was there? Did he want that? When he got to Buzz, he looked at his friend, lost for words. "Buzz...I, I..."

"She'll be okay, Woody." Buzz said. Woody thought he meant Bo and sighed. Buzz stepped towards him and spoke again. "Bonnie will be okay." Woody looked up at him, shocked. Was Buzz actually saying what he think he was saying?

"Are you sure?" Woody asked.

"Hey, listen to your inner voice." Woody turned and looked at Bo again. He felt good after he helped Gabby Gabby find her kid. Woody gasped; he knew what his new purpose was: to help toys find their kid...with her. He looked to Buzz again, smiled the biggest smile the space ranger had ever seen, and ran back to the carousel. Bo saw him coming back, jumped down from the top, and ran towards him. She jumped into his waiting arms and they twirled around, holding onto each other tight. After a few minutes, Woody finally put her back down, but Bo pulled him back, this time kissing him full on the lips, taking the cowboy completely by surprise. Bo gasped and broke away.

"Sorry, it's just, I've been waiting to do for so long and I...I..." Woody placed a finger on her lips, lifted her chin up and kissed her softly. On the awning, the others had come up and started cheering and wolf-whistling.

"Atta boy, Woody!" Potato Head shouted.

"There you go, Woodster!" Hamm cried. Woody and Bo laughed. Bo then gasped when she saw a certain cowgirl.

"Jessie!" She cried.

"Bo!" Jessie shouted, hugging her best friend. Woody laughed, and then looked at all of his friends. He was going to miss all of them. Looking down at his badge, he sighed and took it off.

"Jess, I believe this belongs to you." He said, as he placed it on her chest. Jessie looked at it and then at Woody.

"Woody, are you sure?" The cowboy nodded.

"Your the sheriff now, Jess. Lead them to their own destiny." Jessie nodded, her lip quivering. She jumped in her brother's arms, hugging him.

"You take care of each other, you hear me?"

"I promise." They broke apart and Bullseye came over and licked Woody's face. Then Rex, Hamm, Potato Head and Slinky came over and circled the cowboy in a huge group hug. The last one was Buzz. Woody met the space ranger's eyes. He stood up and the two toys hugged. There were no words exchanged, there was no need. They let go of one another and Woody felt something grab his legs. Looking down, he saw Forky. He bent down and gave the spork a hug.

"So long, forky."

"Forky? Buzz asked. Then who's watching the doors?" Just then the RV started up and Woody ran with Bo back to the carousel while the others ran back into the RV. Mom pulled back the awning and they were finally on their way home. Woody and Bo watched them drive away and climbed up to the top of the ride. Back in the RV, the others went to the window.

"So does this mean, Woody's a lost toy?" Rex asked.

"He's not lost...not anymore. Buzz said, watching his best friend fade away. To infinity..."

"And Beyond." Woody finished. Bo smiled and nestled up to him. Woody placed an arm around her. He finally had a new purpose, one that would take him on new adventures with his girl. Through no matter where he went, he knew he would never forget his friends, for they would always be with him...for infinity and beyond.

***I know it's corny, don't judge me! Anyway, thus concludes my version of TS4! I will be back with a post TS4 story! In the meantime, I'm thinking of posting another Callie/Woody story or part two of my human fic! Tell me which one you want more!***


End file.
